A major problem with the provision of input devices for portable computing devices is the large and unusual form-factor of the traditional computer mouse, which is unusual in shape, bulky and difficult to carry in a pocket or bag sleeve, and contains a long connector cable. This has obviously resulted in mouse designs using a retractable wire or using wireless technology for communication, which generally has required the additional need for a wireless dongle or card attached to the main computer. Various alternative mouse technologies have also been widely introduced, such as embedding touch-pads or miniature or fold-out joy-sticks onto a portable computer or using an interactive touch-screen for fingers or a stylus, however, such approaches suffer from requiring consumers to change behaviour and are generally not preferred as a mouse replacement. This is particularly important given the frequency of mouse usage required to control modern desktop environments, and users generally welcome the speed and form-factor afforded by a traditional mouse when at their desk-top computer or when using their portable device for a major activity.
Accordingly there is a need for a portable mouse that provides a compact and complete wireless solution as a flat device suitable for storing easily in a pocket or within a recess of a portable device, and can be easily used in a flat form or extended into a more traditional ergonomic form.
There is substantial and diverse prior art relating to computer mouse designs and x-y input devices in general, with the majority covering different ergonomic forms of mouse, button combination and mechanical mould assembly, and different movement sensor technology approaches from wheels to balls, to optical and gyroscopic means, as well as different software control approaches and different wiring arrangements, wire storage solutions or wireless connectivity approaches.
However, despite the large volume of granted patents and other prior art, many covering similar approaches, a small subset address the problems required of the portable mouse, with the majority of those covering alternative technological methods such as touch-pads, or joysticks, or requiring a custom designed recess in a computer device that accommodates a custom mouse design. Where collapsible or extendable devices have been considered they have generally been from the motivation of making an operable open configuration more ergonomic and generally provide some reduction in size for storage in a non operable mode, usually suggested by high-level mechanical concepts that lack a precise mechanical implementation. The prior art has not addressed the opportunity, nor the mechanical and electrical component challenges of making a flat mouse operable and extendable in the innovative and elegant way disclosed in detail in on our invention, nor the synergies in compatibility and portability by integrating this with a docking tray shaped to be accommodated in standard card slots recesses, thus enabling a wide-spread universal application of the mouse with legacy and future portable devices.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,541 by Engelbart (1967) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,464 by Rider (1973, assigned to Xerox Corp) provides an example of early mouse implementations, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,865 by Kim discloses a traditional mouse trackball implementation, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,476 by Luque (1983), a trackball assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,055 by Nestler discloses an early optical sensor arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165 by Gart discloses a mouse shaped into an ergonomic shape, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,276 by Kwok shows a mouse with integrated track ball, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,157 by Bidiville et al (assigned to Logitech) discloses a traditional mouse implementation (albeit ornamentally styled as a mouse), using an optical-mechanical sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,610 by Baba discusses another form of mouse of semi-spherical design using an additional pressure sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,715 by Garrett discloses a pyramid shaped mouse, U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,670 by Chen discloses a ergonomic mouse profile and internal mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,354 by Adan et al discloses an example optical arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,611 by Chan proposes a smaller form factor mouse to be finger controlled, U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,563 by Oross et al, discloses a mouse with removable ergonomic mouse extension, US application 2003/0076303 by Huppi (assigned to Apple), discloses a mouse with a third rotary wheel. These like many other examples disclose the plurality of granted forms of mechanical and technical implementations of traditional mouse forms.
In terms of alternative approaches, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,578 by Sava discloses a finger joystick approach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,918 by Saposnik discloses a further example joystick sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,321 by Masaki et al discloses an example stylus pen input device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,602 by Sellers discloses a rotary control suitable for embedding in a device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,093 by Shaw discloses capacitive mouse sensors used around a track ball, U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,267 by Touriniemi et al discloses a single-touch dual input device, suitable for thumb control, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,191 by Komatsu discloses a capacitive sensing area applied to a standalone accessory mouse like device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,930 by Nakamura et al discloses a central mouse button using capacitive sensing technology. U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,388 by Liao discloses an example of a touchpad x-y capacitance sensor applied to a portable computing device with U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,162 showing the components forming a 2D capacitance x-y input device for mounting on a computer.
In terms of reducing wire impact, U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,479 by Smith et al, uses a retractable wire mechanism as does U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,046 by Chung, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,268 by Mori disclosing an early wireless mouse apparatus. An alternative has been to connect the mouse directly to the computer and store it within a custom recess, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,355 by Jondrow (assigned to Hewlett Packard) where a mouse slides out from the computer, similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,039 by Helms (assigned to Dell) where the computer accommodates a slide out tray and a hole for a solid mouse form, and similarly U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,795 by Derocher (assigned to Hewlett Packard) for accommodating a mouse within a tray for the purpose of recharging.
In terms of moving or extendable mouse shells U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,696 by Itoh discloses the overall mouse shell shaped ergonomically and moving to act as input sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,249 by Derocher et al, (2001, assigned to Hewlett Packard) discloses the general principle of having a mouse shell cover collapse or extend when operable to give larger ergonomic forms and reduce in a non operable storage state, generally by high level mechanical means, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,370 by Kravtin, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,947 by Hesley of improving ergonomic form by affixing a mouse extension module.
Of note is U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,410 by Casebolt et al (which references recent optical patents), and discloses a general proximity method for power management purposes.
Despite the wealth of prior art on mouse and other input devices, none discloses the highly advantageous implementation of a separate wireless flat mouse that detects lateral movement and can be operable in a flat state, nor do they disclose the benefits of simplicity of our innovative collapse mechanism that enables the mouse to be popped to an enlarged ergonomic profile simply via a sliding mechanism, and combination with linked side-panels that enclose the extended mouse forming a rigid device, nor do they disclose the advantage of a planar mouse being storable within a suitably shaped docking card that can support wireless and control connectivity for the host computer, and can enable the overall mouse device to be storable within a universal card-shaped recess on the host computer for recharging or when not in use.
To the best of the applicant's knowledge, the prior art, whilst suggesting some features and numerous variations of mouse implementations and technologies in general, the prior art has not disclosed some of the highly advantageous features of the present invention discussed herein.
According to the present invention there is provided a mouse for controlling a cursor on a screen of a computing device, the mouse being reversibly expandable and collapsible between a flat generally planar configuration and a popped configuration, the mouse being operable in both configurations.
In an embodiment, the mouse is reversibly expandable and collapsible between a flat generally planar configuration and a popped configuration in which the device has a relatively greater volume, the mouse being operable in both configurations. The mouse may comprise one or more of a sensing device for detecting lateral physical movement of the interface device and generating x-y position data suitable for controlling a cursor on a computing device; a plurality of sensors providing co-ordinate and selection data; wireless connectivity means for transmitting input data from the interface device for use in controlling a said cursor on a said computing device; and, a rechargeable battery.
The preferred embodiment provides a portable mouse that is suitable for use as a computer input device and is collapsible between an operable flat configuration in which the mouse is generally planar, and a popped configuration in which the mouse has increased volume and forms a generally curved ergonomic profile, where the device when flat can be conveniently attached to or stored within a docking cradle or tray that slides into a card-shaped recess, such as a universal PCMCIA or CardBus interface slot within a host device for the purposes of storage and battery recharging, and where said docking cradle provides wireless connectivity and control means between a wireless module on the mouse and the host device. Said mouse supports a combination of touch sensitive buttons or mechanical push buttons and side or upper surface mounted capacitance panels that allow for additional slide or control functions.
The mouse device, of the present invention, in a preferred embodiment comprises a card-shaped docking cradle that can be stored within a card shaped recess of a host device, such as a CardBus interface slot and supports a sliding generally flat mouse device, where said docking cradle is formed as a base connector unit with universal electrically connecting interface pins and extends opposing parallel grooves for supporting the mouse device. Said docking cradle preferably encloses wireless control chips, circuitry and antenna for short-range communication to the mouse device.
Said preferred mouse device is similarly shaped in a flat configuration with opposing side edges shaped to slide into the docking cradle grooves and be storable within the card shaped recess of the host device, said mouse device generally having a flat portion stored within the recess limited by a standard thickness and a protruding section that could optionally be thicker for accommodating a sensor device, where said mouse device electrically connects to the docking cradle when stored for purposes of recharging and data connectivity, or when removed can connect via a wireless link to the docking cradle and host computer to provide input data. Said mouse device contains lateral movement sensor means and control circuitry to record and transmit x-y position information for controlling a cursor on the host device and supporting a plurality of buttons and capacitance sensors for selection and control purposes. Said movement sensor technology is preferably an optical or laser sensing or gyroscopic means, and comprises low profile chips suitable for enclosure within the card shaped device along with a suitable compact rechargeable battery such as a lithium ion polymer battery.
Said preferred mouse device is physically comprised from a rigid base unit and a generally parallel semi-flexible upper surface supporting sensor buttons, the base unit being constructed from two interlocking and sliding sections that can be pushed together and reversibly lock by means of a side button, the act of sliding serving to reduce the chord length of the upper surface and therefore mechanically bias the upper surface to form an arc or curved profile. Said base unit supports sprung hinged side panels that are fixed on opposing sides of one portion of the base unit, and arranged to be stored parallel to the base unit in the flat configuration, and are biased to become nearly perpendicular to the upper surface when the device is pushed together such that they enclose the overall mouse device and provide rigidity to the upper surface, and are lockable in a near perpendicular arrangement by mechanical means. Said rigid base also supports small low friction feet that serve to raise the device slightly from a surface and enable the mouse device to be moved smoothly.
In a preferred embodiment said buttons are positioned above said sensor technology and arranged to lie at the end of the mouse device and to protrude from the docking cradle and computer device when stored within a card slot. Such an arrangement allows for increased shaping of the buttons for ergonomic purposes and increased mechanical travel as buttons are depressed. Said mechanism providing similar button action when the mouse is in the collapsed flat or popped configuration.
In a preferred embodiment said sensor technology utilizes a highly compact or laser sensor technology that forms an integral chip incorporating a light source, processing camera chip and lens that minimizes the thickness of the mouse section protruding from the card slot.
Said locking mechanism is preferably achieved by having a rigid rib with central hinge spring affixed to the base unit and sliding within a groove on the side-panels, and is biased to form an angle such as seventy degrees or an intermediate angle between a flat zero degree position when the overall mouse device is flat, and a ninety degree angle when the mouse device is popped open, and locked by means of a shaped protrusion on the rib that mechanically abuts and rises over a similar shaped protrusion in the alternative base unit as the base units are pushed together. The rib therefore forms a stored flat ‘U’ shape when the mouse device is flat, a natural sprung ‘V’ shape, and a deployed ‘L’ shape when the mouse device is curved.
Said side-panels preferably support a capacitance sensor or surface detection means, or mechanical button sensor affixed to the inner rib, whereby they can provide selection and control data when a thumb or finger is say slid laterally along the side of the mouse device, or when compressed, thus providing an additional control equivalent to a third rotary wheel on a traditional mouse. A major benefit of having said sensors on alternative vertical sides of the mouse is that they could provide two additional sliding controls suitable for controlling Z direction movement in a three-dimensional application such as a game, advanced 3D desktop environment (as is being developed by Apple, Sun and Microsoft), 3D graphics programs, and other applications where they could be customized such as for scrolling a window or web-page, selecting from a drop down menu or rotating a file index system.
In a further embodiment said capacitance sensor or surface detection means could be mounted between the buttons on the flat area of the upper surface, or mounted on the flexible area of the upper surface.
A major advantage of the preferred mouse device is the compact planar form-factor that can be readily stored within universal card-recesses on devices and easily recharged, and is highly compact for portable use when carried in a pocket, bag sleeve, or when affixed to the side of a portable device. The overall form-factor with a smooth side edge shape that is preferably a rubbery textured material provides a device that is highly operable in the flat configuration.
The elegant mechanism to pop the mouse upwards and form a three dimensionally shaped mouse with curved ergonomic profile, simply by pushing the base unit together, provides a rapid method of changing the mouse shape as well as the benefit of additional control sensors on the sides of the mouse that could be very useful for 3D and custom applications. A major market advantage is that the mouse in this configuration appears regular and therefore addresses concerns consumers might have in their mind at point of purchase about the usability of the mouse in the flat configuration, however, after purchase users may find they prefer either the flat or curved configurations equally. It is a key advantage in modern device user design to replicate form-factors that match users comfort zones and expectation as well as providing new features, such as mechanisms to make devices compact and portable.
In a further embodiment said docking cradle capable of being attached to the mouse and still storable within a card slot could be formed with an integral USB connector to enable the cradle to be plugged directly into a USB port to act as a traditional wireless receiver, or for USB recharging. Various hybrid embodiments are possible, either to provide wireless connectivity and recharge connection by means of the PCMCIA slot, or recharge via PCMCIA and wireless connectivity by means of USB, or for charge and connectivity via USB alone. Similarly for applications where wireless connectivity is embedded within the host computer device, said docking cradle could be implemented simply to aid storage in a PCMCIA slot or for recharge purposes. In further embodiments slot format may change, as is currently expected with the Card Express format which behaves in a similar way to existing PCMCLA/Card Bus ports but has a different connector and reduced dimension, however, a reduced docking cradle could be provided to be attached to the preferred mouse device to enable it to be partially stored within such a slot and similarly connected for recharge purposes. For host devices supporting new formats such as Card Express it is expected that there would be various wireless connectivity means such as Bluetooth and WiFi that reduce the need to embed dedicated wireless receiver circuitry in the docking cradle. In a preferred set of embodiments the overall mouse device would be implemented in a consistent and modular way suitable for attachment with a variety of docking cradles that would be selected by the end user depending on their host computer ports and needs.
A further embodiment could incorporate a surface touch-screen and flat flexible display 100 (as shown in FIG. 21A), such as an OLED (organic light emitting device), on the outer upper surface of the mouse device, that would receive wireless display data from the host computer. The advantage of this would be receive wireless display data from the host computer. The advantage of this would be to provide custom menu or selection information as well as to provide a navigation aid that would by way of example show applications in use on a desktop or a series of web-links or other navigation and control data, thus providing a rapid means of navigating directly to an application, web-site or domain, as well as feedback for user in navigating or controlling complex applications. Such an embodiment enables the mouse to provide advanced methods and systems of controlling applications and web navigation.
Further embodiments could be derived with more complex collapsing mechanisms to enable a larger three dimensional shaped mouse to be formed by using two overlapping upper and lower surfaces and sliding the base units apart to become longer and by utilizing the side-panels to pop up and support the overall profile. Similarly the overall device could be made expandable in width by using two overlapping upper surfaces that can slide over each other and by making the base expandable in width using a similar sliding mechanism. Furthermore, the overall mouse shell surface could be made more spherical by using a series of fold-up internal ribs, and making the upper surface more like a flexible skin, or forming it in several hinging sections to fold up and hinge to give a specific profile.
Similarly the docking cradle could incorporate or be replaced by an alternative interface connector, such as a USB or fire-wire connector.
Accordingly the overall flat and collapsible mouse device could become a highly portable, compact, easily storable, and versatile solution for mobile device interface needs.